


A Tasty Supper

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Baba Yaga - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Batman has been taken by Baba Yaga to be her dinner!  It's up to Robin to save him.  Luckily, he knows a few tricks of his own.





	A Tasty Supper

Batman and Robin were out in the woods, investigating the rumors of several disappearances. Dick was only eleven, but he was as sharp as a tack, and fast. Batman led him through the forest easily, with no worry about what might lie ahead for them.

Suddenly, the woods darkened, and an inhuman cackling rang out through the trees.

“Hide, Robin,” Batman said, pushing Dick back into the trees, hiding him from view. Dick took the hint and hid within some bushes, watching Batman intensely.

The woods grew darker, as if the sun were disappearing, the shadows of the trees growing longer and thicker, the temperature dropping rapidly. Batman pulled out a batarang for protection, but the cackling still echoed from all around them. Suddenly, a sack appeared and dropped over Batman. It cinched at his feet and hauled him upside-down through the woods, floating in the air.

Dick gasped. This was magic.

The woods brightened again, leaving Dick alone and lost. He would follow where the bag went, even if it took him a year to find Batman. He hoped it wouldn’t, though.

He followed the bag as best he could, following the darkness in the woods until he came to a clearing where an old wooden house stood on chicken legs. Its back was to Dick, but he knew what it was. He knew exactly what this house was.

“Baba Yaga,” he whispered in awe. He approached the house, trying to be braver than he felt.

“Turn your back to the woods and turn your face to me!” Dick called out to the house. Slowly, the house turned around, its legs marching in place until it faced Dick.

The door to the house opened.

“Who dares turn my house around?” asked Baba Yaga.

“Oh, please, Baba Yaga,” Dick cried. “Return my Batman to me! I know it was you who took him.”

“He’s going to be my supper and there’s nothing you can do about it,” she said. “Now, turn your back to this child and turn your face to the woods.”

The house began to move.

Dick stomped his foot. “Turn your back to the woods and face me!”

“Turn your back to the child and turn and face the woods!” Baba Yaga cried out.

“Turn your back to the woods and face me!”

“Turn you back to the child and face the woods.”

“Face me!”

“Face the woods!”

“Face me!”

“Face the woods!”

“Face me!” Dick yelled.

The house turned back and forth, spinning itself almost in a circle until finally it faced Dick, throwing Baba Yaga out of the house and onto the snow-covered ground.

“All right, young child. All right!” Baba Yaga said, straightening up as best she could.

“Baba Yaga, please, return my Batman,” Dick said. “I would make a much better supper. I’m lighter, and easier on the stomach!”

“You want me to trade you for your Batman, my own supper!”

“Please, Baba Yaga! I know you can be a kindly fairy, too, when you want to be,” Dick said, his eyes large and pleading.

“Hmph! I’m never less kindly than when my supper is being stolen,” she said. “But if you are a good boy, I will return your Batman to you.”

“Oh, thank you, Baba Yaga! Thank you!”

And then, Dick gave her a hug.

Baba Yaga froze, looking down at Dick with confusion.

“Now what is this, child? Would you trap me so?”

“It is a hug, Baba Yaga,” Dick said, not letting go. “It’s a sign of affection.”

“Affection for me? Ha!”

Dick looked up at her. “Oh, yes, Baba Yaga. You will see I am such a good boy! And then I know you will return my Batman to me.”

“Enough of this!” Baba Yaga said. “Let go of me, and I will return to you your Batman. But don’t go wandering the woods again!”

“I won’t, Baba Yaga!”

He let go of her, and she leapt up to her house. A moment later, Batman was thrown down, still in the sack. Dick ran to him and untied the sack, freeing him.

“Batman, you’re safe!”

“What happened, Robin?” he asked. “Who had taken me?”

“It was Baba Yaga,” Dick said. “But I promised to be a good boy and she returned you to me.”

“You’re always a good boy,” Batman said, ruffling Dick’s hair. Dick beamed up at him. “Come, Robin. Let’s get out of this place.”

Dick took Batman’s hand and led him out of the woods, telling him about Baba Yaga. As they left, Dick heard the groan of the house as it turned back to the woods. Batman was safe, and soon they would warn others not to venture into the woods alone on cold winter nights.


End file.
